


Snap

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, i try my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: Childhood friends AU;Sooyoung hangs all her favorite photos on her wall, Jiwoo keeps all her favorite pics under her bed.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote with k-idols. My first language is not english, forgive me for any typos. Have fun reading <3
> 
> The fanfic takes place when Chuu is in college majoring photography, the first and second flashback happen when Chuu is 7 years and Yves 9 years, the third when they're in middle school and the last when they're at high school.

"Chuu?"

Jiwoo pays no attention to the girl calling her, too focused on seeing her work on the camera; she only listens her name, however, she is sure that the girl would not stop until she gets her full attention.

“Chuu?” Sooyoung calls her again, blocking Jiwoo’s view of her photograph project this time. Jiwoo doesn’t have the intention to answer her best friend so quickly—she says that this is her payment of the years she spent trying to make Sooyoung notice her—and also, Jiwoo likes to hear her using the nickname when they were young, “Chuu, you could at least answer me when I talk to you.”

Jiwoo gives the older girl an exasperate and dramatic sigh, placing her right hand on her forehand and dropping her camera with the class’ work on the sofa she’s sitting, “You want me to pay attention just like you did to me when we were kids?” she smirks when she notices a hint of guilt on Sooyoung’s face and laughs a bit when she sees the scold on the girl’s lips, “I’m just messing with you!”

“No, you’re teasing. You know that there’s a reason why I used to try to distance myself from you when we were kids, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung makes the girl make some space on the small sofa so she can sit at her side, “I was a uptight child who did not like to spend time with the brat neighbor. Even though the girl’s mother used to give me money to babysit her when she couldn’t be at home with her.”

Sooyoung stretches her arm to get the camera on Jiwoo’s hand. If it were someone else in Sooyoung’s position, Jiwoo would think the proximity too uncomfortable to bare. However, it is Sooyoung who’s sitting at her side, her childhood best friend, she couldn’t care less about the proximity they share, even if it means people might think they’re together when seen from afar.

Sooyoung looks at the camera’s visor to see her friend’s project. Dozens of photos taken with the same model on different environments, each one better than the previous one, the background going from a simple park with leaves falling to the studio they are right now.

“Those are good,” the older girl says as she gives her friend the camera, Jiwoo can’t help but proudly smile at herself from the compliment, “The model really helped with your work.”

Jiwoo giggles a little; the model truly helped her being the photographer she is now.

“I can’t say you’re completely wrong, but I worked hard to get all you tried to express in photos, you know,” she replies, pouting a bit after placing the camera with her project for the semester in a safe place, “Do you remember why I started to love photography?”

“Of course, how would I ever forget,” Sooyoung strokes Jiwoo’s hair lightly when the girl rests her head on her lap, “You never stopped talking that I was your muse and I had to pose every thirty minutes to you because something changed and the place helped to show my beauty.”

They have been always like this, Jiwoo likes to follow Sooyoung’s every step and record every beautiful gesture in her camera.

 

_“You like to stare a lot, why don’t you just take a picture? It lasts longer,” Sooyoung huffs at the younger girl sitting on the floor and staring intently with piercing eyes, trying to shoo her away so she could focus on a homework she’s not interested. However, anything is better than pay attention to her stalker—she likes to call herself ‘Yves’ number one fan’._

_(“Unnie! I’ll never let go of you!” the little girl chimes when they first met, hugging the older tightly around her waist so she could not escape, “I’m your number one fan! You’re so pretty, I’m sure you’ll be famous!”)_

_She beans after a couple seconds, “That’s a great idea!” Jiwoo’s reaction made the girl’s eyes widen, not prepared for the answer, “I can ask my father to give me a camera at Christmas, and he’ll give me without a doubt if I’m a good girl!”_

_The older girl’s room becomes smaller than it actually is with the way Jiwoo gets up from the floor to be the same height at her friend, showing her ear-to-ear smile. Jiwoo is almost cute with the lack of her front teeth and her flushed cheeks._

_Sooyoung frowns her eyebrows and walks out of her own room immediately. She plops on the sofa on the living room with a heavy sigh and crossed arms._

_“Do you promise you’ll be my model when I get my camera, Yves? Do you, do you?” Jiwoo comes skipping after her and sits at Sooyoung’s side. The idea Jiwoo jus said was actually amusing._

_“You’re saying that I’ll be your only model, right?”_

_“My one and only!”_

 

“I was so sad when I got my first camera,” Jiwoo laughs, starring the other girl intently.

“And why so?”

“Don’t you remember? I used to hate Christmas because you’d always travel to somewhere without me,” she boldly places a hand on Sooyoung’s outer thigh and smiles, “And I’d hate the fact that I had no photos of you dressing the ugly sweaters I gave you with all my heart in Christmas.”

“Why didn’t you just took the photo when I get back?”

“You’d always give excuses to never wear those sweaters again.”

 

_The wrapped box on her hands is her only present from her parents this Christmas. Her mother said she was a good girl the whole year to get what she wanted. However, she was not the angel she thought she was to get more than one present._

_Jiwoo couldn’t care less. If it was what she wanted the most, she would be more than satisfied._

_She unwraps the box to hold a box of a brand new camera in her hands. Her parents couldn’t be happier with the way their little daughter beams at them with her teeth still growing. Jiwoo carefully places her newest most precious object—it used to be her strawberry doll plush her grandmother gave to her, but now she has a camera—and runs to hug her parents with all the strength she could._

_Seconds after, she lets go of the hug and takes the camera, she puts the strap on her neck just as her mother warned her, and sprints out of the house._

_Breathless, Jiwoo stops in front of Sooyoung’s house and rings the bell thrice before calming down. She hears a grunt inside the house before Sooyoung’s father opens the door. His frown turning into a smile when he sees the girl on the door._

_“Jiwoo, what’re you doing here?”_

_“Where is Yves Unnie? Can you call her?” the excitement makes the man laugh and ruffle the little girl’s hair, “Didn’t Sooyoung tell you? She and her mother went in a trip together for the Christmas. She’s not here.”_

_Jiwoo smiles at him and bid goodbye politely. She, soon, puffs her cheeks and stomps her whole way to her house. Jiwoo spends the whole day sulking inside her room._

_At night, when she stares at the camera on her bed, she remembers that she still has a promise to fulfill. Jiwoo carefully takes the camera and places at her nightstand and proudly smiles at herself. She will be Sooyoung’s official photographer._

_Jiwoo waits for Sooyoung to come back for two days, in the third, she knocks Jiwoo’s door when the little girl is still in pajamas. Jiwoo opens the door and gives her the biggest smile she could, “Unnie!” the hug Sooyoung receives makes all the trouble of waking up really early to arrange her pretty and fanciest outfit for her photoshoot with Jiwoo worth it._

_(“Darling, you’re looking a bit gloomy, what happened?” her mother asks the day after Christmas, she sits beside her daughter on the guest bed of her aunt’s house. The girl huffs and sinks more on the bed. “Are you missing Jiwoo? She annoys you, but I can see you miss her worshipping you,” her mother laughs and Sooyoung sinks even more on the bed with a groan.)_

_“You promised me that you’d take photos of me,” Sooyoung doesn’t try to suppress a laugh when Jiwoo runs to take the small camera and drag her friend all the way to her garden._

_She asks for her father to print two frames when night arrives, Sooyoung’s favorite: the girl standing close to the grass wall with closed eyes, holding a dark red flower in front of her mouth. She also asks her father to print her own favorite: Sooyoung smiling and looking straight into the camera, but her attention is on the one taking the picture; a frame where she gives Jiwoo the prettiest smile she’s ever seen. Even though it’s a photo Sooyoung never saw, it will be her secret._

_Jiwoo keeps the frame with a tiny box she decides will be where she keeps all her most important pics._

_The following day, Jiwoo skips to her friend’s house and gives her the frame with a little message with messy handwriting behind._

_‘You are my muse and my love, Yves Unnie!’_

_Sooyoung puts the frame on her empty wall so she could always see it._

 

“Now that I remember, you were so mean to me, Yves!” she pouts, playfully pushing the girl aside.

“I was trying to get rid of you, remember?” Sooyoung, too, lightly shoves Jiwoo aside, “You used to come to me all bratty and say I was yours whenever I was with my friends just because you were jealous of them. You were lucky that they thought you were cute when you were angry and would just laugh at you with me.”

“I think they wanted to get rid of me, too, just like you, too,” Jiwoo takes her laptop from the table that the camera is placed and opens a folder with old and bad photographs that she took when younger, “They changed their mind when I started taking photos of you all.”

 

_Every time Jiwoo comes running to meet Sooyoung and her two friends at the recreation in middle school, she is received with sighs and laughs. Sooyoung is rude, but only it, rude—Jiwoo knows that secretly she likes the attention she gives her._

_Haseul would give Soooyoung a glance to be nicer to the girl, “Sooyoung-ah, she’s just a girl, let her be, she’ll just stay there doing nothing.”_

_Jiwoo takes her little camera out of her pocket when realizes Haseul is on her side and Jinsol is indifferent about the girl. Sooyoung eyes get a little bigger when notices the camera she’s not used to see her friend carry and smiles right after, “And what are you planning to do with this?”_

_“I wanna do a fashion show with you!” she chimes, Haseul and Jinsol’s face turn into a soft smile and they laugh at the way the girl raised the camera to show them. Sooyoung’s eyebrows are frozen on a frown, but Jiwoo knows that she loves the idea with the way she tries to suppress her lips curling upwards. She clicks the camera to capture Sooyoung’s fascinating expression._

_Jiwoo snaps this moment and asks her father to print two pics._

_Sooyoung puts the frame of herself with her two other friends on her almost filled wall._

_Jiwoo kisses the pic Sooyoung doesn’t know its existence on its back and carefully puts inside her bigger box of moments._

 

“Don’t you miss them, Yves?” Jiwoo opens a file and starts going through all the saved photos from the folder, all of them with Sooyoung on the center, sometimes with her friends besides her, sometimes with passerby behind it; but Sooyoung always being right in the center, the first face seen, “I’m glad I haven’t deleted all those old photos. They’re bad, but, you know, I kinda like them. Gives me good memories, don’t you agree?”

Sooyoung only hums, looking at how her friend just captured her whole life. And still do. They laugh at the awkward photos Jiwoo took with the older girl posing just to show off, and Sooyoung is fascinated at how much Jiwoo just loves her so much—it’s pretty much the only way that Jiwoo could capture Sooyoung’s feelings in a frame so young—and she’s simply happy to have her now.

“We talk sometimes, we’re still friends, Chuu,” Sooyoung says, she takes her phone and opens it on the camera app, “Haseul and Jinsol want to be your project, too, they’re jealous that you never take photos of them like the old times.”

“You’re my muse; you inspire me when you pose to me,”

clicks to frame Jiwoo’s current expression, she’s smiling genuinely at the laptop, remembering all the memories she could—and Sooyoung is amazed once again at the way her friend remembers every detail of the day she took the photo. After the clicking sound of the camera from Sooyoung’s phone, Jiwoo turns to the older girl with a blush on her face.

“Why did you do this?”

“You looked like you’re enjoying your time,” Sooyoung replies, shrugging her shoulders, “And you only have photos of me, none of you, I need at least a memory of your smile”

Jiwoo returns the smile, “This is so cheesy, you’re so cheesy!” she takes the phone and snaps a photo of both of them together, “Here, now you can always remember how my beautiful face looks with you when you miss me.”

 

_“Chuu, let me take a photo of you,” Sooyoung says, “I want to take photos, too.”_

_Jiwoo reluctantly gives Sooyoung the brand new camera in her hands and Chuu hears the click of the camera, Sooyoung laughs and gives it back to her._

_“You always say the first photo you take with a new camera must be special,” Chuu sees the pic on the screen and smiles, she’s with a clueless expression and waiting for something bad looking straight at the camera-as lens, “I’m always the special one because I inspire you. You need to know that you’re also the special to me.”_

_She doesn’t go to her father at night, Jiwoo herself goes to the shop and asks the seller two prints of the same photo._

_(“Aren’t you the daughter of Mr. Kim?” the man on the counter asks, Jiwoo nods her head and asks two prints of the photo Sooyoung took, the man raises his eyebrows to the little girl, “How will you pay for this?”_

_Jiwoo only shrugs her shoulders, “You know my father, and you can make him pay when he comes.”_

_He laughs and do as she asks, “I won’t do this, consider it a favor I’m doing for you.”)_

_Sooyoung puts Jiwoo’s photo with the message ‘Because I’m special for you’ right beside the other pic with a message behind._

_Jiwoo writes ‘Because I’m special’ behind her photo and shoves it at the bottom of her box of moments._

 

“Do you still follow the line that the first photo of a new camera must be from something special for luck?” Sooyoung questions, going after her bag at the corner of the room.

“Of course I do, the first pic of a new camera will dictate what I’ll do,” she laughs and turns her laptop off, “That’s why I always take pics of you.”

Sooyoung hums and goes back to her friend with a box in her hands, “That’s for your hard work,” she says before giving the girl the box.

Jiwoo gasps when she sees the brand-new vintage camera inside it, “Yves! You didn’t— Why would—”

“I didn’t buy it! I registered your photo on a contest,” Sooyoung replies as she rearranges the studio, “You won first place, there’s also the certificate and letter with why your frame won.”

“What work did you submit to them?”

“It’s a secret, try to guess,” she laughs, “Hey, how about we try a new special first photo?”

Jiwoo inhales to open the letter, however, she stops when her eyes fall on her friend’s completely bare body sitting on a stool with a light, dark red blanket covering some of her back and legs. The photographer raises the camera and finds the perfect angle right away. Jiwoo nods to her, but asks to Sooyoung stay still, she looks at the photo and gasps again; Sooyoung’s eyes are the key to the whole frame, eyes clouded with mysteries, filled with mixed thoughts and lust.

“What are you trying to say?”

Sooyoung hangs the blanket from her shoulders and wraps herself lazily inside it, she walks closer to Jiwoo, takes the camera from her hands and carefully places it on the sofa, and, without a word, places a hand around the girl’s waist, other one behind her neck and pulls her closer to her body.


End file.
